Crowley Mounier
Name: Crowley Mounier Species: Fennec/Gray Fox Recom Height: '''4'4" '''Weight: 75 lbs Eyes: Blue Hair: Bubblegum Pink Age: Born May 13, 2345 (actual age is 7 years older) Faction: Confed Profession: Covert Ops "Spook" Background: ' Crowley was born on May 13th, 2345 aboard the scientific research station Nepranexos, near the end of the Tairez War; she was the daughter of Rena Nevin Mounier (deceased July 13, 2346) and Cleod Hunter (deceased May 30, 2346). In an unknown event in August 30, 2346 the station vanished, along with her. Around five years later she was discovered on the streets of Moscow by her soon to be adoptive father figure, Kenoshi. Strangely enough, though she should have been five years old, her biological age was thirteen. Nearly dead, delirious, emaciated, suffering from amnesia, arm missing and leg nerves dead, she was brought back to the starship [[CFS Hammerfall|''Hammerfall]] and gradually nursed back to health. It was when it was discovered she was a cybernull(see below) that she was outfitted with kinetic prosthesis, instead of modern augmented technology. Since coming to health, her entire childhood is a blank fog in her mind that comes back only gradually, the most vivid memory being a brutal gang rape and mangling that resulted in her leg paralysis and severe body damage. On September 15, 2351 Now thirteen, she was sent to the CFMC academy in Auckland, New Zealand to begin a rehabilitation and a new education, lacking even the simplest forms of education, such as reading, writing and math. She presented herself as an astute, if not brilliant pupil, rapidly absorbing and processing information given and exponentially bettering herself through her lessons to the point of accelerating her learning to an advanced collegiate level by the age of 17, where she graduated with the Royal Academia rosette of excellence and full honors from four generals that recognized her abilities. Her only true failings were any physical activity, where she consistently failed, and thusly was deemed unfit for combat and active duty in CFMC operations. This act had drawn the attention of CFMC Intelligence Agency, recognizing her accomplishments and genius potential. In the last year of her training, she attended a special training session with 30 other students in Salar De Uyuni, Bolivia. Out of those entered, 2 committed suicide, 5 graduated, and the rest failed. She graduated and joined the Intelligence agency officially classified as a Data Analyst. She is currently listed as active in the field, ETA unknown, Location classified under Operations Security. Crowley is now a member of the Confederate Force Marine Corp, sometimes serving as an intelligence officer aboard the starship Hammerfall. She is rumored to also act as a government spook, and is commonly seen with Clockwork, her Steampunk mechanical doll that quietly follows, speaks and assists her. '''Skills: Crowley is a Horologist, by hobby. Since her prosthesis only allowed her access to kinetic technology, she embraced the precise movements of the long dead art and taught herself the kinetic artform of watchmaking. This has eventually led to the restoration and creation of Clockwork, her personal mechanical servant, bodyguard, and lover. Due to a new and not completely researched genetic disorder, Crowley is affected by Opacus Machinae Syndrome, aka Cybernull disorder, a primarily Recom disorder characterized by the body's incapability assimilate outside augmentations. The body will reject any augment or genetic manipulation that is not inherently already present within a subject's genetic structure. Personality: Being afflicted with PTSD, she exhibits behaviors synonymous with high-functioning autistic behavior, including highly limited interests, no social desires, and a complete lack of social instinct in posture, behavior and facial expression, she was diagnosed with Higher Functioning Autistic Disorder by her personal physician, Bishop at a young age. This has formed a strange an awkward social relationship with her superiors and friends, Hella, Vector, Kenoshi, also her adoptive father, and her superior, Larina. One who frequently operates in the background and due to her fragile health status, she is seldom seen out in the open in public. Appearance: Crowley is a 'Hybrid' Fennec Fox, being the progeny of a Fennec Fox and a Gray Fox. Her build and physiology is that of an anthropomorphic Fennec, although her coloring is distinctly different. It is a gray color the same as wood ash, with rust-colored tear patterns running from the inner corners of her eyes down her cheeks, and her elbows splotched with a coppery red color. Her hair, short and tousled is highlighted by a bright and vivid bubblegum pink artificial coloring. She stands at 4' 4" tall and weighs in at just under 75 pounds. She is endowed with a nonanthro Polymastia, and thusly has more of a boyish appearance to most. Her ears are commonly portrayed as cartoonishly oversized. She is best known for her red ribbon that is looped through her earring and for her kinetic prosthesis, being a mechanical arm and a leg brace, both of steampunk design. Category:Notable Characters Category:Recoms